Liquid crystal displays have been used in various electronic devices. A Multi-Domain Vertically Aligned Mode (MVA mode) liquid crystal display is developed by Fujitsu in 1997 to provide a wider viewing range. In the MVA mode, a 160 degree view angle and a high response speed may be realized. However, when a user looks at this LCD from the oblique direction, the skin color of Asian people (light orange or pink) appears bluish or whitish from an oblique viewing direction. Such a phenomenon is called color shift.
The transmittance-voltage (T-V) characteristic of the MVA mode liquid crystal display is shown in FIG. 1. The vertical axis is the transmittance rate. The horizontal axis is the applied voltage. When the applied voltage is increased, the transmittance rate curve 101 in the normal direction is also increased. The transmittance changes monotonically as the applied voltage increases. In the oblique direction, the transmittance rate curve 102 winds and the various gray scales become the same. However, in the region 100, when the applied voltage is increased, the transmittance rate curve 102 is not increased. That is the reason to cause the color shift.
A method is provided to improve the foregoing problem. According to the method, a pixel unit is divided into two sub pixels. The two sub pixels may generate two different T-V characteristics. By combining the two different T-V characteristics, a monotonic T-V characteristic can be realized. The line 201 in FIG. 2 shows the T-V characteristic of a sub-pixel. The line 202 in FIG. 2 shows the T-V characteristic of another sub-pixel. By combining the two different T-V characteristics of line 201 and line 202, a monotonic T-V characteristic can be realized, as shown by the line 203 in FIG. 2.
Therefore, a pixel unit with two sub pixels and drive method thereof are required.